Will they ever have the correct future?
by xxproflupinxx
Summary: Chapter 5 is up!! Lily Evans and the Marauders(no W) gets sent into the future when a potion they cast goes wrong. Lily added too much and they all get sent into the time of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.Will they ever be able to get back to their time period?
1. Tomorrow Potion

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, only those of my own creation. And do not sue. I have no money :*(.  
  
A/N: If you have any confusion about this story, this is basically going to be a sort-of alternate universe thingy. If there is any confusion, at the bottom of this story, I have given a short theory about what is going to happen. Like, with the future Remus and future Sirius. P.S. NONE of the characters will come face-to-face with their future selfs. I wish I could, but how would I explain that? I am not the best writer there is.Oh, well. Sorry ahead of time if there is any confusion. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Have you got all the correct ingredients this time?" Lily whispered, slightly annoyed. The Marauders always seemed to get the wrong type of ingredients for spells or potions, ESPECIALLY when they were secret and dangerous ones. Atleast she thought it was. Well, she HAD gotten it from the Restricted Section, so it had to be somewhat dangerous.  
  
"Yes. I double-checked them this time." James nodded, retrieving a dark violet satchel and taking out three bottles of unknown dark liquid. Substances that were best left unknown.  
  
Sirius squatted down and peered into one of the dark murky liquid bottles. Then something moved.  
  
He jumped back and clambered away from it, going to let Lily and Remus do the rest. James was quite smart, but not when it came to Charms and Potions. Peter wasn't here, once again. He had gotten too scared. He always seemed to back out of things too much. He hated to get into trouble and do detention. Mind you, the thing he hated the most was the Caretaker Lareka. He was shabby, unkempt, and smelled. He was also extremely uptight, mean, and always in a rather bitchy mood.  
  
Sirius and James sat back and watched as Lily added the correct amounts of ingredients into the cauldron that Remus would specify.  
  
After they got that part down and correctly, the three Marauders finally realised that they had no idea what the spell or potion was for.  
  
"Hey, what is this potion/spell supposed to do anyways?" they all asked, questioning her.  
  
Lily shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"What?!? You don't know?!? What if it's something that could turn us into little white bunnies? Or...or...or...or...Muggles!" Sirius exclaimed. The three Marauders shivered.  
  
"Hey! My parents are Muggles!" Lily said, slightly hurt.  
  
"No. It's just that we know nothing about Muggles. I wouldn't think we would be able to survive if we were them. But Lily, are you serious about not knowing what it does? How come you don't know it?" James asked.  
  
"Well, the Potions professor, Delanius, was going on and on about some potions book called, 'El Potiones a la manana", which translates out to 'The Potions to Tomorrow'. It sounded quite interesting, so I borrowed your cloak, James, and got it out of the Restricted Section."  
  
"Hey! How do you know about the cloak?" James protested.  
  
"Because." Lily answered back.  
  
"Because what?"  
  
"Just because."  
  
James growled and stuck out his tongue at her, while she smiled and gave a little bow.  
  
"Okay..I think we're...oh...wait a second..it says here that it needs a piece of the spell-caster's hair or fingernail clipping." Lily said, reading from the book.  
  
Lily set the book down and pulled a single thread of her long fire-red hair and added it to the mixture. It gurgled slightly. "Do you want to add yours, as well? I mean, whatever happens to me, I wouldn't be alone in it."  
  
After about 5 minutes of begging and pleading, they finally agreed. James and Sirius pulled out two jet black strands, while Remus pulled out a honey- coloured strand. They all added theirs to the dark purple mixture.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to see what happens. Well, let's go. We leave school in a few hours for summer vacation.Oh, did the potion, by any chance, say when it would take effect? One day? One month? Two years?" Remus asked, wondering why he didn't read that before when was telling Lily how much to add of each ingredient.  
  
"It did, but not an exact time. It said it might come into effect between one to two months, then it lasts for one year, unless it is tampered with, then it will fade away and everything will be back to normal." Lily replied, matter-of-factly.  
  
They all nodded and made their way to get the rest of their things together before leaving the school for the summer.  
  
But, they failed to notice that the potion DID have a name. You had to turn the page, and on the back, it had the name of it. It was called the "Tomorrow Potion", which had a small, brief yet clear summary located right below it. It read:  
  
'Sends the spell-caster(s) (or victim) into the future. The more amounts of the ingredients you add, the more and the longer into the future you go.'  
  
And Lily had added WAY too much.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, stupid story, but I had it written down, so, what the heck? I will type it and send it in.....I don't really care how stupid it sounds....Oh, if anybody DOES read this, this is how my story goes.  
  
1. Sirius escaped Azkaban, and is in hiding. He was pardoned by the Ministry of Magic(I don't know how...he just was). He is in hiding because there are still tons of DeathEaters out there, and they are trying to kill him. (I don't go into too much detail)  
  
2. Peter did not betray Lily and James....In my story, they were betrayed by another close friend Arabella, but they do not mention it in this story  
  
3. I know I should not tell you this, since this is the first chapter, if they do somehow get sent back, they will remember nothing. In real life, there is the theory that if someone did somehow time travel, they would not be able to change history. It just couldn't be done. If it did, life as we know it would end. Confusing, I know.  
  
4. Peter, although he did not betray James and Lily, is still a rat. People know this, but after being a rat for so long, he stayed a rat. He enjoyed the love he got from Ron and the rest. You do not see him very much in this story(that is, if I even continue to write in this story.....I have to get some reviews people!)  
  
5. Remus was not thrown out because he was a werewolf. He resigned because he someone offered him a job in the Ministry of Magic to help try and find ways(and cures) about how to make a cure werewolves. 


	2. Earthquake and Cold Blast of Wind

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter and incop. * whimpers* unfortunately...  
  
Chapter Two  
  
2 months latersort-of  
  
"Hurry up, you two! Your going to be late again!" a plump red-headed woman yelled to 2 boys who were taking their time to get to the train.  
  
It was Harry and Ron, who were both dragging their luggage carts behind them. Harry had his snow-white owl, Hedwig, in her cage; Ron had his rat, Scabbersaka Peter in his cage.  
  
They all knew that he was Peter. Remus had told them that before he had left Hogwarts for the Ministry of Magic to do research on how to make a cure for werewolves.  
  
But Peter enjoyed being a rat, so he just stayed one. He liked the food they gave him, and Ron.  
  
They trudged up to the place where the portal between Platforms 9 and 10. Platform 9 3/4.  
  
Fred and George Weasly went first, then Ginny followed closely behind by Arthur and Molly Weasly.  
  
Harry went after them, with Ron in tow.  
  
Harry closed his eyes as he went through it. Even though he knew there was a portal there, he just didn't like the fact of going through a brick-wall.  
  
"Your here, dear," Molly said, smiling, knowing that he had his eyes closed.  
  
Harry opened them and smiled at the train. He loved seeing the train. It told him that he was going back home. His REAL home.  
  
Harry turned around to meet Ron, who was just coming through.  
  
He didn't like it either, but he didn't have to close his eyes everytime he went through it.  
  
"Hey. Hermione said she would meet us in our regular compartment towards the back of the train," Ron said, suddenly remembering she had mentioned it in her most recent letter.  
  
"Okay," Harry smiled. He missed hearing Hermione lecture about how they should act about certain things. Ron liked her, alot. But he would always denied it.  
  
After saying their farewells to Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, Fred and George left to find their best friend, Oliver Wood; Ginny left to go find her friends. Then Harry and Ron both went to meet up with their best friend, Hermione.  
  
As the two set their feet onto the first step of the train, their was a sudden instant shaking of the ground, a blast of cold wind blew suddenly throughout the station and train before ending.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other and mouthed, "What the bloody hell was that?"  
  
They both shrugged it off and clambered onto the train to find where Hermione was at.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily yawned sleepily as she trudged towards Platforms 9 and 10.  
  
"Hurry up, Lils. Your going to be late if you don't hurry up!" her mom shrieked, trying to urge her daughter to move along faster.  
  
"Yes. Go on, freak. I don't want to see you anymore than I have to." her sister, Petunia, muttered from behind.  
  
Petunia hated Lily, Lily hated Petunia. It was a mutual relationship.  
  
"And I don't want to listen to you anymore than I have to, either." Lily muttered, loud enough for her sister to hear. Her sister's face got more shrivelled and her face got a bit brighter. Lily smiled in success.  
  
"Will your friends already be on the train or are they meeting you somewheres?" her father asked, referring to James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter. Peter wasn't actually a friend, but he hung out with the Marauders, so she had to.  
  
"They are meeting me on the train. They always seem to be late if they wait for me, so they said they would be onboard the train." Lily said, approaching the Platform. "You don't have to follow me. We can say good-bye here."  
  
"Good-bye." Petunia said, flatly.  
  
"I want to go in with you, dear. Rupert, you and Petunia can stay out here, right?" her mother said.  
  
Lily's father nodded and hugged Lily. "Will you be joining us for Christmas this year or not?"  
  
She hugged him back and smiled. "Probably. Bye Daddy, Bye Petunia."  
  
She turned and carried her luggage through the portal, followed by her mother.  
  
After putting up her luggage and saying her good-byes to her mother, she stepped up onto the first step of the train.  
  
Suddenly, the ground shook and a blast of cold air swept through the station and the train.  
  
She shivered and turned around to ask her mother if she had felt it, but her mother wasn't there. She had vanished, and the station was filled with people she had never seen before. Or atleast maybe she had left already.  
  
Lily shrugged it off and went inside to find the Marauders.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay...So how does that sound? Sucky, right? I mean, don't tell me it doesn't, because it does. It made sense in my head, but....it doesn't when I write it down. *eyes tears up* Oh, well. But I do have certain scenes in my head already about what is going to happen, and believe me their will be some adventure going on, like someone trying to kill themthe past Marauders, etc. Anyways, well, I only have 2 1/2 pages written on the 3rd chapter, and this is where I need help. Do you think I should make them run into each other on the train or somewheres in the Common Room(they are all Gryffindors)? Well, review me and tell me what you think should happen. Plus, also review to tell me if this fis has a future or not.If not, I will stop wasting time in writing in it. But if it sounds okay, please please tell me. 


	3. The running intohimself?

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter and incop. Nor anything that comes from the great Goddess, Joanna Kathleen Rowling. Oh. How I do worship thee.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Hey, Hermione. How was your summer?" Harry said, hugging her as they entered their compartment.  
  
"Good. We went to Egypt to visit the pyramids, and I learned tons on all the ancient Egyptian wizards, it was all very interesting." Hermione replied, hugging Ron before sitting back down in her seat.  
  
"Wicked. How long were you there for?" Ron asked, taking a seat next to Hermione.  
  
"Not very long. Just about a week," she replied back. Then she remembered something that she wanted to ask them. "Before the train left the station, and you all came here, did you all, by any chance, feel the ground shake and a cold wind blast through the train earlier?"  
  
"Why, yes we did." Harry said, remembering it.  
  
"It was rather odd, really." Ron said, also remembering it. "Although it didn't just happen apparently through just the train, it did the same throughout the station as well."  
  
"I wonder what it was. Earthquakes don't usually come around these parts. Oh,well. I guess we'll never know." Hermione said, shrugging.  
  
They all nodded, and there was a paused silence between the three friends.  
  
Then, Harry looked at the compartment door just in time to see a girl about his age with fire-red hair pass his door.  
  
//Who is that?// he wondered. //I've never seen her before.//  
  
Harry got up, looked down the hall just in time to see her turn into a compartment. //Oh,well,// he thought, sitting back down in her seat.  
  
"What's going on, Harry?" Ron asked, curiously.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just thought I saw someone new, and I tried to get a peek to see if they were or not."  
  
"Well? Were they?"  
  
Harry just shrugged. "They turned quickly into an compartment. I only got to see a glimpse of her hair. That's it."  
  
They all nodded again, and then decided that they should play something to make the train ride go faster, so they played several games of Wizard Chess.  
  
About two hours later into the train ride, Fred and George joined them. Fred was wearing a sticker that said 'George', and George was wearing a sticker that said 'Fred'. They laughed at their stickers, but they could tell which one was which. They had spent too much time with them to be able to distinguish themselves to the three.  
  
Hello you all, fine people. What'ca doing?" the twins chorused, taking the unclaimed seats.  
  
"Trying to find stuff to do." Harry and Ron replied, but Hermione was reading the newest school books, so she was quite content.  
  
"Hmmm..."the twins whispered quietly to each other for a few seconds. "Well, what would you all say to some excitement within the whole train?"  
  
When the twins smiled their famous 'mischievous' smile, Harry and Ron nodded enthiuscantly, wondering what they were planning on doing.  
  
The two twins smiled and pulled out 9 Filibuster Fireworks. They went into the hallway, and set them off quickly, before returning inside.  
  
Hermione shook her head at the boys, but you could see a smile peeking out from behind the Transfiguration book she was now reading.  
  
In a matter of seconds, there were people screaming.  
  
Their compartment thought it was extremely funny, and couldn't stop their laughing.  
  
From then on, they entertained themselves with jokes and some more games(with a few more pranks here and there).  
  
Then the train intercom came on. "Attention all Hogwarts students. The train arrives in ten minutes time. Ten minutes time. Those who are not already dressed in their official uniforms, please do so now at this time."  
  
They all looked at each other and smiled. This would be the first so-called 'normal' year. No more Voldemort, no more DeathEaters to worry about.  
  
Just magic, spells. Everyday normal stuff to them.  
  
Oh. How they were wrong.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Lily entered the train and went to her and the Marauders regular compartment, which had always been in the back of the train. She entered to find three of the Marauders, just settling down themselves into seats.  
  
"Hey Lilers! What's going on? How'd your summer go?" Sirius asked upon seeing her.  
  
Lily sat down next to Remus. "Fine, fine. Hey, where's Peter? Doesn't he usually sit with us going up to the school?"  
  
James went to sit down next to Sirius. He shrugged. "We don't know where he is. We waited for him, but he never showed up at our regular meeting place."  
  
"Ah, okay. Did you notice how many new people there are this year? I looked in almost each compartment on this side, and I recognised nobody." Sirius said.  
  
"Same here. Maybe they imposed a new rule that this part of the train is just for the first years?" Remus said, pulling some home-made pumpkin pastries out of his pocket. His mum was always making them something to eat. "Here you go. Courtesy of my mum."  
  
"Oh. Yum. Thanks Remmy." they all replied, eating them quickly. When then noticed that Remus didn't eat one himself, they were curious why he didn't. "Remus?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why aren't you eating one?" they asked.  
  
"Well, if I eat one, then I'll want another one. And then, I will want another one after that. And then, by the time we reach the school, I won't have enough room in my stomach to eat all those delicious foods they serve."  
  
They all laughed, nodding. Halfway through the ride, they were starting to get a bit tired and bored.  
  
Lily took a glance at Sirius, and laughed inside of her head. //He has one of those mischievous looks again. Like he's thinking about doing something prankish...// she thought, burying her face into her newest Muggle fiction book, Sense and Sensibility. She had received it in the mail during the summer from a secret admirer.  
  
After reading a few chapters and starting to feel the consequences of reading while in a moving train, she set away her book to come to see the faces of three scheming boys.  
  
She shook her head, barely making out single words, like: Filibuster, water, shampoo, that Slytherin; but she knew what/who they were talking about.  
  
The Marauders/Gryffindors hated the Slytherins, and the Slytherins hated the Gryffindors/Marauders.  
  
Sirius reached into his luggage and pulled out a few Filibuster Fireworks, smiling rather evilly. Sirius was about to set them off in the hallway, when something exploded, flying past their door.  
  
"Damn. Obviously somebody had the same idea we did," Sirius pouted, putting the fireworks back where they came from.  
  
Lily smiled, patting his back. "There, there, Siri. Don't worry. You'll get your chance soon enough."  
  
This perked him up, and he smiled.  
  
They played a few games of Wizard Chess, and a game or two of the Muggle game of Poker, which Lily tried to teach them.  
  
After a while, they become tired again, and were awoken by two things. Their growling stomachs, and by the Intercom that told them that they would be arriving in ten minutes.  
  
They yawned, and got ready.  
  
"So..you all ready for another year?" James asked, cleaning up their mess that they made.  
  
"Not really." they all mumbled, getting their uniforms on.  
  
James laughed. "Me neither."  
  
They laughed, as they felt the train slowly come to a stop.  
  
Remus glanced at his three friends. "Ready?"  
  
They nodded. "Ready."  
  
They sighed once, before leaving their compartment.  
  
They were half-way down the hall-way, when a compartment door to their right opened suddenly, and a group of people ran out quickly, colliding hard with them, knocking them all to the ground.  
  
'Ow!' they all yelped, as they fall on top of each other.  
  
James hated to be fallen on, and got quite angry when someone fell on himwho wouldn't?. "Hey, why don't you--" He stopped short when he saw something that made his stomach lurch.  
  
It was James. But not. I mean, himself. A mirror image of himself, staring back at him with just as much disbelief on his face as he was sure was upon his own face. His mirror-image copy had the same colour of hair, same type of hair at that, and the same type of glasses that he wore. The only difference was his eyes. They reminded him of someone. It reminded him of Lily's eyes. It shrugged it off, as he stared again at the image in front of him.  
  
It was him....but....not.... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
A/N: Okay, Okay. I hope this wasn't too bad. I really hadn't wanted them to meet on the train, but in the school. BUT, people asked me(whoever DID review) to do it on the train, so I did it. I just had this dream that James and Harry were circling each other poking each other, to see if the other one was real or not. Oh,well. It probably worked out well in my head....just probably not on paper though. Anyways, I have 2 pages written for the next chapter, and I really need to start writing some more, don't I? I hope so, because I don't want this story to be sucky and I am wasting time on it when I don't need to be. Please give comments. And also, to one of my reviewers, who had pointed out what she thought JKR would of thought, and I have thought about it. I have decided to eventually change the story so that it could fight into the regular story line, but not for a while. I'd like to write atleast a few more chapters, and then I can go back and revise them. How's that? Anyways, PLEASE review and tell me what you think. Laters.  
  
P.S. PLEASE read my 'How come you never saw me?' story. I have the next two chapters up(sucky ones), and no one has reviewed yet. I don't care what type they are, just do so. I like to get reviews no matter what they say. *pouts* Please? o.o  
  
P.P.S. You'll have to get used to be saying that ALL my stories are sucky, because I really do see them that way. I am EXTREMELY surprised when people review them and say that they are good. When they say 'okay story', I nearly have a heart attack and have to double check that they reviewed the right story, and accidentally got my story instead. Okay, that's all I got to say...for now. 


	4. Fourth Chapter

Disclaimer: Like I have mentioned numerous bloody times before, I own nothing of Harry Potter, and probably never will, unless I become President of Warne Bros, Bloomsburg, or Scholastic. Or maybe I will possess JKR. Then I can say that I do. Okay. That was corny. Okay, on with the story. *bows for JKR* Long live the Goddess of all Creativity! *clears throat* Sorry.... P.S. Hopefully, this chapter will be okay...I hope...  
  
Chapter 4 "What the bloody--" Harry and James both mouthed, as they continued to stare at each other.  
  
Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He was looking at an almost mirror-image reflection of himself. But not. He looked more like his...  
  
"Dad?" Harry asked, extremely confused.  
  
"What? Who? Me? Dad?!?" James exclaimed, equally confused.  
  
Harry nodded, trying hard to swallow the big lump in his throat. It felt like he was trying to swallow his heart.  
  
"Oh,no. Oh, no Buddy. You've got the wrong pal. I'm nobody's dad." James gasped out, clutching his chest slightly as his breathing got harder to manage.  
  
Harry looked past his father look-alike to the girl underneath him. A girl with fire-red hair. A girl that also looked oh-so-familiar from pictures. "Mum?"  
  
"Mum?" Lily replied, looking around herself. "Wait a minute..Are you talking to me?! Oh, no. I'm nobody's mum either."  
  
Then, Harry and James both fainted.  
  
"James!" Lily got out, catching him in her arms as he fell back.  
  
"James?" Hermione gasped out, the first one to say anything.  
  
"Yes. James Potter," Lily said, confused. "And who are you?...And who's that?" She pointed in the general direction of the now-fainted Harry.  
  
"Hermione Granger. Um, that's Harry Potter."  
  
"Harry Potter? Hm. I didn't know James had a brother going here."  
  
"He doesn't..." Remus pointed out, squinting his eyes together, slightly. There was something different, very wrong that was going on here.  
  
"Whatever do you mean, Remus? She just said that was Harry Potter. The surname 'Potter' is not very common here, you know." Lily stated.  
  
They heard someone clear their throats. "Ahem."  
  
Lily turned back around towards Hermione. "Yes?"  
  
"That's not his brother."  
  
"What? Then who is he?" Lily asked.  
  
"Your son."  
  
"My what?! My son?! Are you feeling alright?" Lily asked, putting a hand across Hermione's forehead.  
  
"Your Lily Potter, aren't you?" she asked, swatting away her hand.  
  
"Yes. Lily. But not Lily Potter. Whatever gave you that idea? My name is Evans. Lily Evans."  
  
Hermione shook her head slightly, and she sort-of started to mumble incoherently to herself.  
  
"Um...is she alright?" Sirius asked one of the red-headed twins. Sirius glanced down at the sticker on his shirt, and it said 'Fred'. "Fred."  
  
"Yes. She gets that way all the time when she's thinking really hard. Mind you, which is usually all the time. And Nope. I'm not Fred. I'm George. He's Fred." George laughed, poking his other twin.  
  
"But your sticker said that you were Fred." Sirius replied, taking double glances at the twins.  
  
"Yes it did, but where's the fun in NOT tricking people into thinking that we're the other twin?" Fred said, poking him back. "Except these blokes. They know us too well." Fred and George stuck out their tongue at them.  
  
"I GOT IT!" Hermione basically screamed, slamming her hand down onto the ground, scaring everybody.  
  
"Got what?" they all asked, as they tried to lift James and Harry into their arms.  
  
"Your from the past!" Hermione said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"The what?" Remus, Sirius, and Lily gasped, accidentally dropping James back onto the ground. "Oops."  
  
"The past. Did something happen to you before you came here? A messed-up potion, spell, incantation, etc.?" Hermione muttered, but loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"No, I don't thi-" Lily began, but then faded out. "The Tomorrow Potion!"  
  
"The who?" Ron finally squeaked out. Harry had fallen back on him earlier, and in the process, knocked the air out of him.  
  
"The Tomorrow Potion. It was from a book called 'El Potiones de la manana.'"  
  
Hermione yelped, frantically digging through her backpack. ((A/N: Yes. She was literally digging in there. This is HERMIONE were talking about. She carries everything in there most likely...))  
  
Lily glanced at the others, afraid that she was going insane.  
  
"Was this the book?" Hermione finally asked, pulling out a murky green colour book, with the front title inscribed in gold.  
  
"Yes. Yes it was. Let me see that for just a second..." Lily said, making a quick grab of the book and started to flip through the pages. "Here it is. And it looks like there was more, on the back. Ha Ha Ha...I get it. They put it on the back page, so to represent tomorrow! Oh, that's funny."  
  
When none laughed, she cleared her throat. "Ahem. Okay. Maybe not. The Potion that we made was called 'The Tomorrow Potion'," Lily said, reading some more down the page, when she gulped slightly.  
  
"What? What does it say, Lils?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well..it says here that it sends the spell-caster(s) or victims into the Future. The more we add, the farther into the future we go." There was a tense silence that followed, before Lily continued. "Uh, Remus?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you remember how much did you add of each ingredient?"  
  
Remus gulped. Maybe adding a bit more of each ingredient, just in case, had not been one of his better ideas. "Um. Well...I added about two teaspoons more of each ingredient..."  
  
Lily continued. "Well, apparently, we're in the future." Lily glanced at Hermione and the others. "So, since we're in the future, what has happened to us?"  
  
"Well..." Ron and Hermione both gasped out at the same time.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Your dead."  
  
"What? What do you mean, Dead?!? I'm right here!"  
  
"Yes. YOU are. But not your future self. You and your husband both are dead."  
  
"Husband? Wow. I'm married, or atleast I was married. Now, spill. To who, may I ask?" Lily asked, wondering if she really wanted to know the answer or not.  
  
"Um...to him..." Fred and George said, nodding their heads towards James' direction.  
  
"What? To James? You got to be joking me! You are all totally off your heads!" Lily said, trying to laugh but failed miserably.  
  
They shook their heads. "No. We are not joking. Oh, by the way, who are you two?" they asked, pointing at Remus and Sirius.  
  
Hermione blurted in. "Well, isn't it obvious? Their James' best friends. It's Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black."  
  
"Wow. The famous Sirius Black! I never thought we'd meet you. And you," Fred and George exclaimed, turning towards Remus, "You are the best Professor ever. And when WE say that, that is really good."  
  
Remus and Sirius went wide-eyed. "Famous? Professor? Please explain...somebody..."  
  
Hermione and Ron explained everything as best as they could, in a short amount of time. There was a /long/ paused silence that followed.  
  
"Wow. Just...wow. I always thought I would become the manager and owner of Zonko's Joke Shop, not get blamed for killing my two best friends in the world, and then going to Azkaban, and then find out that I had been black- mailed by our other friend, Arabella," Sirius managed to get out, within one long breath. He said it, so calmly, like it didn't bother him at all.  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't it scare you? That you would be doing all that?"  
  
He shrugged slightly. "Well, yeah, but I'm still basically a care-free teenager. Also, it probably hasn't sunk in my head yet. Give me a few days. Then, I'll be a hysterical care-free teenager."  
  
"Heh. A teenager..." Hermione chuckled slightly.  
  
Everybody turned their eyes upon her. "What about 'a teenager'?"  
  
"It's just that their future selves are so old and rather reserved. While you two are so..well..young, care-free, and pranksters."  
  
"Reserved? Hm. Maybe Moony here, but me? I just don't see it." Sirius teased, patting Remus' back.  
  
"I agree. I'm not as much the prankster, when it comes to these two." Remus cracked a smile, poking Sirius and the still unconscious James.  
  
A small sound escaped James' mouth after Remus did that, but al went silent after that.  
  
They were beginning another conversation about what was going to happen now on, when a loud voice boomed throughout the train.  
  
"MS. GRANGER, ALL WEASLEYS, MR. POTTER!" it yelled, as a woman turned the corner. It was Professor McGonagall.  
  
They didn't need to turn around to see who it was. No one, I mean, NO ONE could get that shrill of voice, and as loud.  
  
They all winced. Lily made a mental note in her head that no matter HOW many years passed, she was always the same teacher she was when they were (well, still sort-of) were going to school.  
  
"Er...Yes?" They gulped, slowly turning their heads shamefully towards her.  
  
"WHY WEREN'T YOU ALL AT THE SORTING CEREMONY THIS YEAR? AGAIN!?" she basically hissed out, sounding like a milder, tamer Banshee.  
  
"Well, we can explain it this time though..." Ron squeaked out.  
  
"Please do, Mr. Weasley, as I am quite sure that your mother will be asking you the same exact thing when I contact them. I would just love to know what your answer will be. The same goes for all of you." Professor McGonagall spat out, pointing at each one in turn. The, she came to Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius. "Who are you four?"  
  
"Well, this is basically the whole reason why we're..er..late, Professor." Hermione said, looking down at her hands. She hated getting in trouble.  
  
Professor McGonagall was about to say something, but she cut herself off abruptly. "Oh, my. Oh my lord. Can it be..No it can't be..." she then said, staring rather intently at the four she did not recognise. At first.  
  
Lily took the minute they were being studied by Professor McGonagall. to study her in return. Her hair had been so long, still yet in a bun, yet so brown when she was last at Hogwarts. Now, in the future, she could tell a many of years had passed. Many, many wrinkles filled most of her face, her now-tired(yet fierce, stern) blue eyes, the brownish-gray hair still held in a bun. Even though she was older, it still looked like the McGonagall see knew and loved.  
  
Professor McGonagalls' eyes got wide, as she took a sudden intake of breath. "Oh, my. Remus? James? Sirius? Lily?!? Oh, my..."  
  
They gulped loudly. "Yes..It's us, alright."  
  
Sirius then jumped up and gave her a big hug. If possible, her eyes got a bit wider, as she pinched her hand, to make sure she was not dreaming this all up in her head.  
  
"Ummm...Oxygen...I need Oxygen..." she mouthed out.  
  
"Oops, sorry, Professor." Sirius sheepishly replied, letting her go and rejoining the others on the floor.  
  
Professor McGonagall closed her eyes tightly and held up a lone finger. "Explain everything. Now." she said, reopening her eyes. It was rather obvious that she didn't know if she was imagining it all or not.  
  
"Well, it started out like this..." Lily began to explain everything, with Hermione filling in on some bits and pieces here and there. Showing her the book, etc.  
  
At the end, she sighed. "Yes. Well. I really have no idea what to do. I've never come across people form the past coming to the future. We will take this matter to Dumbledore."  
  
"Yeah. He's still the Headmaster here?" Remus asked, excitedly. Professor Dumbledore was on the top of his favourite peoples' list because he had allowed him to study at Hogwarts when every other school rejected him for what he was. A werewolf.  
  
"Yes, Rem-, I mean, Mr. Lupin. Follow me now, please. Oh, and Hermione?" Professor McGonagall turned around, her back facing her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I don't know how you got ahold of that book, and I will not question you about it tonight. But however you found it, it probably wasn't legally, so I suggest you return it as soon as possible." she said in return, starting to walk towards the front of the train.  
  
"Er....Professor?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What do we do about these two?" they asked, nudging James and Harry's bodies with their feet.  
  
Professor McGonagall stole a quick glance at the two bodies, took out her wand, and muttered a few choice words. Instantly, the two bodies lifted into the air, as if being supported by two invisible stretchers. Where they moved, it followed alongside them. "Oh, and Mrs. Potter?"  
  
"Er...It's Ms. Evans..."  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry. Ms. Evans?"  
  
"If you don't know what a spell 'exactly' does, don't attempt to use it. Something," she said, waving her hands slightly in the air, "like this could happen."  
  
Lily nodded, sighing. She should of known. Something always goes wrong when she attempts anything like Potions.  
  
They followed her out of the train, and up to the school, which still looked as magnificent as ever.  
  
As they entered the school, someone was on the other side. Someone with billowing capes. Someone who could be mistaken as a shadow. It was Severus Snape, the Potions Master.  
  
"Why, Minerva. Where have you-" he started, but stopped. He turned his attention to the students trailing behind her. He sneered at them. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here. The famous Harry Potter. The Book worm Hermione, and Mr. Weasley. And-"  
  
There was a long pause as his eyes fell upon the others. His eyes went slightly wide, as theirs went wide as well. Sirius' eyes narrowed at the sight of him, as Severus' did the same. "What the-" he mouthed silently. "Lupin? Black? Potter?....Evans?"  
  
Professor McGonagall licked her lips, nervously. Chuckling nervously, she answered, "Well, it seems that something...went...well, quite wrong. A spell, in fact. We are needing to find Albus immediately."  
  
Severus nodded slightly, still looking dumbfounded at the bunch. "Yes, Yes. I'll accompany you There, as well." He shot an almost death-glare at the bunch, before turning to walk alongside with Professor McGonagall.  
  
Lily shot a glance towards the others. "You didn't say that HE was a teacher here."  
  
Hermione, Ron, Fred and George shot a glance at her. "What? You knew him?"  
  
"Well, Yeah. He is, or atleast was, in our class back..well, then. How does a slimy git like him become a Professor? By the way, what does he teach?" Sirius softly added, rolling his eyes slightly at the back of Snape.  
  
"Potions."  
  
"Figures. He was a Slytherin, and the Slytherins were usually the only ones who could make the correct potions and not blow it up, like most of the Gryffindor potions did." Remus whispered, leaning closely. He stole a glance at James and Harry. "Are you sure they'll turn out to be alright?"  
  
Ron nodded. "Oh, Yes. He's been through much worse than that."  
  
"Like what, exactly?"  
  
"Like," he thought, "Once he got his whole bone in his arm removed, then there was the time he had a wizard's duel with Malfoy. Oh, right. You probably know his father then. Lucius Malfoy."  
  
Sirius growled slightly in response.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Okay, so I am guessing that you don't like him either?"  
  
"Just as much as I like Snape."  
  
"Ah. Then, like a Cockroach that you would like to see burn in Hell?" Ron answered, turning his volume down as he thought he saw Snape stop slightly, before beginning to walk again.  
  
They laughed, and nodded. Lily protested. "He's not THAT bad, really."  
  
There were a many cocked eyebrows at her. "Explain."  
  
"Well, I tutor him in Charms. He's actually rather nice once you get to know him, and get him away from his so-called 'friends'. He's nice to me, atleast."  
  
"That's because he's got a crush on you, Lilers." Sirius laughed, elbowing her side.  
  
"Oh, Shut up, Padfoot." she said, tickling him.  
  
They finally reached the place where Professor Dumbledore's office was located at. "Purple Sugar Quills," Professor McGonagall said to an wall, which immediately began to open.  
  
Snape stood aside, as the students entered the office. They went through a passage-way, leading to an open area.  
  
There, in the middle, stood Professor Dumbledore, with his Phoenix, Fawkes. He smiled, and stepped forward. He looked over the bunch, but not really at Harry, Ron and the others, but more towards James, Remus, Sirius, and Lily.  
  
"Hello. We've been expecting you." he smiled, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------- A/N: I really hope I didn't dissappoint anybody with this chapter. I hope I can still write good ones. This chapter I wrote quite fast(in my eyes), so I hope that all the next chapters will be just as fast, although I clearly doubt it. Anyways, Tell me what you think. Bad, Okay, semi-okay, sucks, good, meh, excellant(yeah right), or what. I need your thoughts, people. 


	5. Chapter Five

"What? 'We've been expecting you'? I had no idea about this, Albus." Professor McGonagall said, shocked at this statement.  
  
Professor Dumbledore nodded calmly. "Yes, Minerva, and also, no. Well, to tell you the honest truth, I had no idea that it would actually happen at first."  
  
"Then how did you know, Professor?" one of them asked.  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled calmly, his blue eyes behind his half-moon spectacles were sparkling like the sea on a sunny day. "I have my ways," he said, those words ending any more questions about what had happened. Once he made up his mind, he didn't change it, unless he had good reason to do so.  
  
"Sherbet Lemon Drop?" he asked, pulling out a yellow sweet out of his cloak pocket.  
  
They all shook their heads, their mouths slightly gaped. How could he always be so calm in something like this? Well, except for the two unconscious bodies of James and Harry. They didn't move at all.  
  
Dumbledore glanced at the two, and chuckled, his white mustache quivering. "A bit too much for them to handle? Meeting each other?"  
  
"Yes, Professor." Hermione replied, while Lily nodded.  
  
Dumbledore said a few words under his breath, and looked towards James and Harry.  
  
Harry's eyes fluttered open. "What the--" he groaned, clutching his head. "What happened?"  
  
"Well, you kind-of--" they started but got interrupted by a loud mouthing noise next to them.  
  
James was slowly coming to as well. "Damn. My head hurts so bloody bad. What the hell happened?" he muttered, as he suddenly remembered the other. His copy-cat that thought he was his father.  
  
"Well, you both fainted. Back there on the train, after you met each other." Remus said, waving his hand in no general direction. They both blinked at each other, before turning their attentions to the others. "We what?" "You fainted." they repeated once more.  
  
The two shook their heads slightly, seeing Dumbledore. Harry and James were both shocked to see him, but not as much as James, whose mouth seemed to fall to the ground.  
  
"Dumbledore? But, But....You look so old!" James said, watching him over. This was obviously Dumbledore. Who could mistake those spectacles, those blue eyes of his? But...whatever happened to his slightly auburn hair? Now, it was snow white, not a trace of auburn anywhere to be seen.  
  
Professor Dumbledore laughed. "Yes, Yes. That's right. I am old. I have been for quite some time now."  
  
They smiled, explaining everything to Harry and James. They were shocked to no end, but they understood.  
  
"Now, I cannot fret enough about how serious this is as well. If people found out who you really were, then it could be very dangerous out here. As you know, you are dead in the future, who was murdered by Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Wait. That guy who was running around, attempting to kill all those Muggle- borns and half-bloods in our time?" Remus asked, curiously.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. He is no longer in immediate power, but he had risen again, but still very weak. He still, however, has his followers who are called DeathEaters, They killed you, and attempted to kill him," he said, pointing at Harry.  
  
"Yes. That is quite dangerous, Professor. But 1 don't see why it is though," Hermione blurted out.  
  
"Well, what would you do if you were Voldemort, and you found out that your worst enemy's parents were here?" he asked, questioning them all.  
  
They all shrugged.  
  
"You would kill them. If he found out, he would use any means and send his spies to kill you before you have Harry, your future son. Kill -you- now, means that there wouldn't be a son to be born in the future when you returned to your present time. Then, Harry would cease to exist; in the past, present, or future." Dumbledore calmly replied, but without the blue twinkle behind his eyes.  
  
There was a tense silence that seemed to fill the room.  
  
"Now, do you see why 1 saw it could get quite dangerous? And for safety precautions, I will advise you to use different last names, except for you, Lily."  
  
"Why me?"" she asked.  
  
"Because everybody knows you as Lily Potter, not by your maiden name, 'Evans'." Professor McGonagall blurted out, finally catching on to what he was suggesting.  
  
She frowned slightly, but nodded. "Okay. If it keeps us safe, I'll do it."  
  
He smiled, "yes. Well, rooms have already been prepared for you in the Gryffindor House. You will go to class with the rest, just like you would normally do in the past. There are only a few changes. Your former schoolmate, Severus Snape, is your current Potions Master." he said, motioning towards the black figure by the door.  
  
They turned their eyes upon him, who seemed to back away an inch. "Severus. I suppose I don't have to tell you how serious this is?"  
  
"No, Headmaster." he said, in a rather low gruff voice, his mouth almost in a sneer, He shifted his gaze slightly, falling on the four students, while his eyes lingered a few moments on Lily, before looking back at Dumbledore.  
  
"Very well. Please inform me in the morning what you have changed your last names to. James, Sirius, Remus, one word of advice. Choose something that won't attract attention, will you? Something like 'knickers' and 'sexy' and other words like that, would draw attention," he said, his eyes were once again twinkling. "Ah. And one more thing, Mr. Black, Weasleys?"  
  
"Yes'm?"  
  
"Another word of the wise. The 'Dark Forest' will always be called the 'Dark Forest'. It will never be called 'cute and cuddly forest, filled with bunnies, candy, and love. Come and play." he said, smiling widely.  
  
They feigned a shocked face. They protested by saying," Oh come on, now. You just don't know the forest like I do. It's all dark, dangerous and generally, all spooky to the outside world. But the farther you go in the more cute and friendlier it gets." They all nodded, sarcastically. "Yeah. I'm absolutely sure that is what happens." They laughed some more when they retorted, "It is! It is!" It was finally time for them to go and get up to the Gryffindor Common Room. "But what about-" a few started but stopped short. "Stop fretting, Potter. There is food that has been already been brought up to your common room for you. Harry and the other will help you tomorrow with the classes. Good-night." Professor McGonagall stated, before dismissing them.  
  
When they entered the Common Room, they saw a huge plate of sandwiches and with a jug of chilled pumpkin juice resting next to it.  
  
All the boys' mouths were watering at the sight of it, but they said, "Ladies first," So, then James and Sirius pursed their lips, throwing their head back, trying to pull off a lady to get to the food. They dived at the food, only to land a few feet away from it. They looked back, to see that Remus was brandishing his wand. "Hey! What did you do to it?" they asked.  
  
"Anti-boy charm. Until the ladies get their food first." he said, pouting his lip at the rather sad boys. "You'll live."  
  
Lily and Hermione thanked them and made themselves a plate. When they sat down, she looked at some sort-of noise coming from somewhere in the room, but couldn't exactly place. Lily shrugged it off, looking back down at her plate. "JAMES?!?!" James raised his head from her plate, a bun hanging out of his mouth. "Wha?" She smacked him across the side of the head, sending him sprawling to the floor.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other in disbelief. They stole a glance at Remus and Sirius, who looked at the two like it was common thing. The two looked at the three, curiously. "What?"  
  
"Why are they so bloody mean to each other? They're supposed to be totally in love or something." Ron asked. They laughed in response, pointing at Lily and James. "Them two?" They nodded in response. Remus and Sirius looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing.  
  
After a few moments, they cleared their throats, wiping away any stray tears. "Oh, man. That was a classic. No. they are totally -not- in love. Opposite of that. Friends only. At least at the time. They like to compete against each other in everything."  
  
They blinked a bit, glancing at each other.  
  
"They are right. I find it hard to believe that -we- would be getting married, to each other. For Merlin's sake. We can barely stand each other's company!" Lily replied, smiling softly.  
  
"Too true," James replied, chuckling, while choking down the sandwiches still on his plate.  
  
After a while, they slowly began to feel the effects of the sleepiness Lake residence in their bodies and minds.  
  
They yawned sleepily, as the two girls bid the boys' good-night as they trudged towards the girls' dormitories. "What? That's it? No good-bye kisses?" Sirius replied in fake shock at the two girl's backs. "Owie!" he yelped, as a sandwich hit his head. "Hey! That wasn't very nice!"  
  
They waved a hand over their shoulder, as they all disappeared into their respective rooms for the night, getting emotionally and physically ready for what was to happen in the future days. 


End file.
